100 Prompts
by IAmLordVoldemort2
Summary: 100 prompt challenge. Not in order, mostly Nico (and Solangelo) centric. Read and review! Flames accepted. I'm sorry for this crap summary, I am usually good at them, but my brain is just dead right now. Rated T for an angsty teenager, homosexuality, and possible abuse related stories.
1. 87) Content

***Exact same chapter as before. I updated the mistakes that I noticed.***

**So I've decided to do a 100 prompt challenge. This definitely won't be updated daily though- probably not even every week. And I'm not going to do them in order. But I'll write when I get inspired for one of the topics. Mostly Nico-centric. And a lot will probably be discussing his sexuality, so if you don't like homosexuality, don't read! Here are the prompts-**

1. Birth; 2. Enthusiasm; 3. Love; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; 16. Horror; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; 24. Depressed; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; 47. Longing; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51. Amused; 52. Broken; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87. Content**; 88. Feelings; 89. Pleased; 90. Relief;

91. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

**I'm going to keep the list in the A/N each chapter so I don't forget which ones I've done. Bolded prompts are ones that have been posted, and an underlined prompt is the one of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Nico felt a difference in the mood as soon he stepped outside Cabin Thirteen.<p>

There was the feeling of excitement and anticipation in the air. Other campers were already up, gossiping with each other before they had to leave to their individual cabin's breakfast table.

Then Nico saw more campers giving money to the Stolls, and receiving slips of paper. They were placing bets.

The son of Hades casually walked behind Connor Stoll who had just taken a wager from Jake Mason. "Hey Connor."

The son of Hermes jumped, surprised. "Gods, don't just pop out of the shadows like that! One of these days you're going to give somebody a heart attack!"

"I just walked up." Nico stated, bored. "I don't shadow travel anymore unless I have to. There's not even a shadow anywhere near where we are."

The younger Stoll looked around and realized the son of Hades was right. "Wow. I guess I'm off my A-game today. I didn't even notice you."

"I'm use to that." Nico shrugged. "So what's going on?"

"Just placing some bets." Connor replied vaguely. "I don't really know what's it about because I'm not in on the gossip. Travis just asked me to help take the bets. It's something about a game of Truth or Dare that happened after the fire yesterday. Something's going on Will Solace and the girls."

Nico nodded. "Ah."

Somewhere in the distance, a conch shell sounded.

"I'm gonna head to breakfast. See ya around, man."

* * *

><p>Breakfast had started just fine. Nico sacrificed some food to his father, Chiron made his announcements, and Nico held a conversation with Jason and Percy over the gaps between their tables.<p>

About ten minutes before breakfast would conclude, there were some shouts from tables all directed towards the Apollo cabin.

"Come on, Solace!"

"Breakfast will be over soon!"

"A dare's a dare man!"

"Are you chicken?"

"I didn't chicken out of my dare!"

"You gotta do it now!"

Nico saw Will Solace get up from his bench. People cheered.

"Everybody stand up!" Drew Tanaka ordered. Everybody did, as a result of her powerful charmspeak.

Will weaved through the tables, occasionally approaching someone. Campers would get excited, but then he'd just walk past them, making some people groan and some people sigh in relief.

"What's going on?" Nico asked Percy and Jason.

They both shrugged, not knowing what was happening. Percy looked really frustrated about that- or maybe it was that he hadn't been able to resist Drew's orders.

Will started approaching the edge of the pavilion where the tables for cabin's one, two, three, and thirteen were. (Why did Hera need a table anyway? She didn't have any demigod kids, and Argus sat at the head table holding ASL conversations with Chiron, Dionysus, and the satyrs.)

Will approached Nico, refusing to make eye contact, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. When he got within a foot, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath (as did many others that were watching), and grabbed Nico's face.

Nico had no idea what was happening as warm lips pressed hard against his own cold ones.

His eyes widened in shock, blood rushed to his face, and he could hear is heart pounding in his ears. He barely registered the gasps (and groans of disappointment) of the other campers.

The bet. They were betting that Will would kiss someone? Nico felt his face flush even further.

He managed to regain enough sense to push the son of Apollo off of him rather roughly. Nico didn't have any real words to say, so he stared at Will for a minute, his mouth gaping, than turned and walked away quickly, attempting to cover his bright red face with his hands.

* * *

><p>Nico hid in his cabin. Replaying what had happened over and over again. Each time, a fresh wave of blood rushed to his face.<p>

Nobody bothered him until around twelve thirty.

It was Jason, who just walked in after Nico didn't get up to answer the door. "Hey, man. You alright?"

Nico di Angelo _was not_ alright. He was absolutely mortified by what had happened at breakfast. He could still feel the burning heat of embarrassment in his cheeks.

"I brought you some lunch." He said to Nico's silence. "I hope you like McNuggets. I had the Stolls make a run to Mickey D's and that's what they came back with."

"Why?" The question spilled out of Nico's lips before he could stop them.

"Because you need to eat." Jason replied as if it was obvious- which it was, but that wasn't Nico's question.

"No, you idiot. Why did _he_ do _that_?"

"Who? Will?"

Mutely, Nico nodded.

"He likes you, Dummy." The son of Jupiter answered.

Nico's looked up fast, and he spluttered. "_What?_"

"I asked around after you left." Jason told him. "There was a game of Extreme Truth or Dare last night. Someone asked Will who he was crushing on, but he refused to answer. Then somebody dared him to go and kiss his crush at breakfast. I guess the punishment for chickening out of a dare was pretty extreme because he did it."

The son of Hades sputtered for words. "M- me? He likes _me_? But I'm not- I don't- There's no way-"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Not what? Gay? Because you are. You don't what? Like him? Because you spend a lot of time with him, so it seems like you do. And there's no way that what? That he likes you? He promised he would kiss his real crush."

"I don't like him." Nico muttered. "Not like that."

"Are you willing to swear on Styx?"

Nico sighed, defeated, but otherwise stayed silent.

The son of Jupiter pursed his lips. "It's okay for you to be embarrassed about this, Nico. I probably would be too. But Will is freaking out about this. You just ran off and he's convinced himself that you hate him. Plus, he just came out of the closet to the entire camp at once. Half of them are teasing him about it and calling him a faggot."

"I don't hate him." Was all Nico said, in a mumble.

"Then go talk to him." Jason told him. "Because right now he's in his cabin, beating himself up over this entire thing."

"How do you know that?"

"Kayla talked to me. Will won't leave his bunk and he's refusing to talk to anybody. She thought I could get through to you better than she could get through to him."

Nico inhaled deeply. "I'll go talk to him." He breathed out.

* * *

><p>Nico felt his cheeks redden again as he walked toward Cabin Eight. People watched him, gossiped with each other about him and pointed. He folded his arms into his stomach and hunched over, trying to make himself less noticeable.<p>

The son of Hades knocked on the door, which was covered in a thin layer of gold making it blinding.

Austin opened the door and looked at Nico with distaste. "Come to apologize?"

Nico nodded.

Austin didn't move.

"You gonna let me in?"

"Why would I do that? I'm waiting for an apology."

"Because I came to apologize to _Will_. Why the Hades would I need to apologize to _you_?"

"For making my brother homo."

Nico stared. "I didn't _make_ him gay."

Austin didn't look convinced.

"What's wrong with being gay?"

"It's not natural."

"Says a Greek demigod. Do you know much homosexuality exists in our heritage? How many male lovers your father has had alone?"

"Doesn't make it right."

"So you don't support Will over this?"

"Nope."

"You're his brother. If anyone is going to be supportive, it should be you."

"What's going on?"

Nico jumped at the sound of Kayla's voice. The girl looked from her brother to Nico.

"This person with whom you share the same father is being a stupid homophobic piece of shit." Nico answered with a harsh tone. "He wants me to apologize to_ him_ for _turning_ Will gay."

Kayla stared at her brother with disturbance. "Out." She ordered firmly after a minute. "Get out. I have seniority over you, and you need to leave the cabin right now. If you're not going to be supportive of Will, you don't deserve to be called our brother."

Austin looked like he didn't believe her. "You're kicking me out? Who says you can do that?"

"Says the rules that we agreed to when Lee was counselor. Remember the rule? _Thou shalt act like real family or be dismissed from the family_."

"You're not in charge."

"I'm second in command and Will is out of commission because of distress. I'm in charge by default. Now get out."

Austin glared then stormed out of the cabin angrily, shouldering Nico hard as he passed. Nico could tell he'd definitely have a bruise."

Kayla sighed. "Now why are you here? Because if you're gonna do something that will hurt my brother even more, than you should leave."

"I don't want to hurt him." Nico said quietly. "I just want to talk to him. He's my best friend, and I feel really bad."

"Why'd you run off after what happened?"

"Why do you think? I was surprised, and embarrassed. Getting away is my natural instinct. So was holing up in my cabin, just like Will is doing now."

"You're being truthful." She stated, though she still looked as if she wanted a reason to beat Nico up. "Go in, but if you hurt him, even if it's accidental, I _will_ kill you."

Nico peaked in and saw some other Apollo kids milling about, some trying to talk to Will, others doing normal activities. "Would you mind kicking them all out? I'd rather talk to him while we're alone."

The daughter of Apollo did as she was asked, telling her cabin mates to go play some basketball in the real sun, not the artificial sun that moved across the sky in time with Apollo's chariot.

The Apollo cabin was rather large. It was divided into three sections. There was one room containing more musical instruments than Nico could name. The second section was a half court for basketball, and the third section was where the bunks were. That's where Nico headed.

The bunks were all built into the walls, like the trains in some older movies Nico had seen with Percy. They were three bunks tall and five across with ladders between each column. They all had open curtains, except one.

"Will?" Nico called for the blonde boy through the curtain.

There was no response.

"Will, I'm sorry."

Silence.

Nico frowned and climbed the ladder, and slid the curtain open a few inches. Will was tucked away in the far corner of the bunk with a thin yellow blanket covering his body. He faced the wall, staring blankly at it. His arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Will. I didn't know what else to do."

"You could've just called me a fag like everybody else." His words were so quiet Nico barely caught them.

"What?"

"I said you could've just called me a fag like everybody else." His words were a few decibels louder. "It was written all over your face. You might as well have just said it. Wouldn't have made it any worse."

Nico blinked. "I don't know what my face looked like, but that defiantly wasn't what I was thinking."

Will let out a sarcastic laugh. "Sure you weren't. You were just thinking about how disgusting I am and how much you hate me."

Nico could feel his arms getting tired, so he pulled himself into the cubby and sat criss-cross at the foot of Will's bed. "I _don't_ hate you. I _don't_ think you're disgusting."

"Then what was that reaction? Because that's what it looked like."

The son of Hades shrugged. "Embarrassment. Surprise. Scopophobia. Hapaphobia. Mostly surprise though."

At some point during the conversation, Will had turned away from the wall and sat up against the headboard. His eyes were red which really brought out his gold eyes. His knees were up to chest and he was still grasping the pillow like it was his life line.

"So you don't abhor me?" He sounded so insecure that Nico just wanted to pull him into his arms and coddle him like his mother use to.

"I don't know what abhor means, but I do know I could never hate you or be disgusted by you."

"And, does what happened change anything between us?"

Nico knew exactly what Will was talking about. After the war they'd been getting a lot closer. They'd become best friends over the last few months, which was something they both had needed. Nico because he never had anything stable in his life, and Will because he refused to get really close to anybody new after Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew had died.

"That depends." Nico said, worried that he would make Will lie just to keep their relationship as it was. "Did you mean it, or was it just a stupid dare to you?"

"A stupid dare." Will mumbled.

Even though Will was a horrible liar, the answer made Nico feel like his heart was being stabbed with a mace. "Your lies or grisly, Will."

Will's face was red. "I know."

"So you really like me?" He asked.

"It wasn't a stupid dare." Will admitted to him quietly. "I had to swear on Styx I'd kiss my real crush."

A beat of silence. Two. Three.

"So, does this change anything between us?" He asked again, sounding even more afraid of the answer.

"I- I think it does." Nico whispered. He looked directly into Will's eyes, barely able to ignore the immediate look of heartbreak. "Because, I really like you too."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Wh- what?"

Leaning forward slightly he confirmed what Will had thought he heard. "I like you, Will Solace. I really, _really_ like you."

Suddenly their lips connected and warm hands were on the sides of his face._ When had the six foot gap closed between them?  
><em>

Instinct caused Nico to freeze and he fought down the urge to bolt. It felt like he was about to vomit and was trying to swallow his tonsils at the same time. But almost as fast as the kiss had happened, it started feeling good, and Nico felt he could relax into it. His lips moved in sync with Will's and his hands found the blonde's short locks.

Will pulled away too soon.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "You don't like being touched. I just couldn't help it."

Nico's breaths were coming in short puffs. "I think it's something I could get use to." He told him. "While, only from you."

Will smiled, which felt like the first time in forever. He was about to kiss the dark haired boy again, but thought better of himself. Instead he asked Nico another question. "Nico, will you be my boyfriend?"

Nico smiled a lopsided smile. "Yeah _Luce Del Sole_." He told the blonde. "I'd love to."

They leaned in and kissed again. And for the first time in a very long time, they both felt content with their lives.

Now they just had to deal with the other campers.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who read to the end, thanks! <strong>

**I'd love some reviews right now. Flames are accepted!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**I might redo this chapter at some point because I'm not completely satisfied with how it is, but I've been working on this for maybe two weeks now, so...**

**Also, I started writing this for number 99, but I wasn't satisfied so it kind of made a rough switch to 87. So yeah, this will definately be rewritten in the future, prehaps even uder a different prompt.**

**I have an urge to write some really cliche "Answers from the Seven" type story. You know the ones where people ask a question and I write my interpretation of what the Seven would say. I don't want to post a story where the first chapter is an author's note though, so if you have any questions you would like the Sven to answer, please leave it in a review.**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What are your plans for Halloween on Friday?**


	2. 47) Longing

**Hey everybody! Happy _very _belated Veteran's Day!**

**First, oh my god, I'm so sorry! I meant to update this Wednesday last week, but I forgot. Then I was gone for two days because of band. Then over the weekend and the last few days, I was catching up on math homework. Also I've been reading a series like mad, before any of friends can spoil the last book for me. Point is, FanFiction fell to the bottom of my priorities. Luckily, I have the next chapter partially written, so _hopefully_ it will be up sooner!**

**Second, Note to Self: DO NOT _ever_, under any circumstances, switch tabs while writing on the iPad without saving your work first.**

**Thank you to anyone reading this chapter, because that means you read the first and you liked it enough to continue on! This second chapter is dedicated to _Calypso Valdez_, _FangirlParadise_, _rainbowchameleon_, _RayvnAshes2_ and the guest _FandomAndStuff_ because they were my the only people to favorite, review, and/or follow with my initial posting! _Calypso Valdez_ did all three. Extra big cookies for you _Calypso Valdez_! (:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)**

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
>UNDERLINEDBOLD= Story of the chapter**

1. Birth; 2. Enthusiasm; 3. Love; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; 16. Horror; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; 24. Depressed; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51. Amused; 52. Broken; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87. Content**; 88. Feelings; 89. Pleased; 90. Relief;

91. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

><p>Will knew something was wrong the second we walked through the front door.<p>

The apartment was dirtier than normal. Cooking dishes from the dinner party they'd had the night prior still sat beside the sink. A board game, _Clue_, remained out of its box on the dining room table. The garbage can was still overflowing with plastic forks, paper plates, and red Solo cups marked up with Sharpie.

On a regular day, Will would have done most of the the clean up before he went to work. But he'd woken up late that morning and had asked Nico to do it for him. The son of Hades, his partner, had agreed that he would do it. But Nico was nowhere to be found, nor was any evidence he even left the bedroom that morning. That was where he found him.

The son of Hades was asleep in their bed, and it looked like he hadn't moved all day. Although the phone was off the dock, indicating Nico might of called in sick to work.

"Nico." The son of Apollo shook the dark haired boy. "Sweetheart, wake up."

Nico blinked his eyes open, groaning at the light. "Hmm?"

"Honey, are you okay?" Will went through the motions of checking his temperature and looking into his ears, nose, and mouth.

"I'm fine." Nico tried shrugging off his partner.

Nico wasn't fine. Will could hear it in his voice. It didn't sound like a physical issue, however. His voice was just as smooth as ever- not scratchy from something in his lungs or nasally from a stuffy head. His tone however, it sounded like he was in pain emotionally- like he was trying to convince himself that he was fine.

"You're _not_ fine." Will stated. The blonde took off his shoes and jacket, and climbed into his side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's torso. "Tell me what's the matter."

Nico pulled away from Will and stated he didn't want to talk about it.

Will frowned. Normally any problem Nico had, he'd be willing to talk about it. If he wasn't going to willingly share it, it must've been very upsetting for him. A million different ideas of what might be wrong ran through his head all at once. None of them were good, and they ranged from Nico had learned that a close friend had recently passed to Nico had fallen out of love with him. Will prayed to all the gods that the latter wasn't the issue. He had no idea what he'd do if Nico decided to leave him.

Will climbed out of the bed and left the bedroom, knowing that Nico wouldn't appreciate it if he followed him across the bed. Instead, Will ordered pizza over the phone and started the dishes.

Looking over the apartment, Will thought over previous night, trying to fine something that might of upset Nico.

They had their friends and their families over for dinner. Adults had eaten around the large table, and the kids had eaten around the coffee table in the living room. Afterwards the adults had sat around talking and playing board games while the kids watched movies.

There was nothing any of the adults did that would've upset Nico, except maybe beating him in nearly every game, but Nico wasn't a sore loser. The kids hadn't done anything. Will hoped he hadn't done anything. He hadn't treated Nico any differently than any other night. Maybe he coddled Nico a little less and was a bit more PG toward him since they were amidst company that included children.

Now that he thought back though, Nico had a look of longing on his face most of the night. What was that about?

Just as he finished the dishes, the doorbell rang. The pizza delivery guy had two boxes and a two-liter Dr. Pepper in his hands. "Honey, dinner's here!" Will called as he shuffled through his wallet for a twenty. He didn't expect Nico to actually get up. He was expecting that he'd have to drag the son of Hades out of the bed by his toes and go all "doctor's orders" on him.

The pizza guy saw Nico through the crack in the door. His nose wrinkled in disgust and he took the money gingerly as if it were toxic.

"Homosexuality's not contagious." Nico said without missing a beat. Will was saddened to hear that he was still upset. "He's a doctor and I'm a forensics anthropologist. He's never seen a patient that was sick from it and I've never seen a body that died from it."

The pizza guy rolled his eyes and left muttering under his breath.

"I'm not very hungry." Nico said once the door was shut.

"Like Hell you aren't." Will said. "You've been in bed all day. I don't care if it takes you until breakfast tomorrow morning, you are going to eat at least half a pizza, three breadsticks, and two glasses of water." Then he added, "Doctor's orders." Will could see Nico suppress a smile as he grabbed two plates from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Am I going to have to use 'doctor's orders' to get you to tell me what's the matter?" Will asked over a commercial break while they were eating.<p>

Nico sighed into into his pizza. "It's not you, if that's what you're worried about." He said.

"But does it have something to do with me?"

"No! Yes. Only a little bit."

"Tell me so that I can help make it better." Will pleaded.

Nico bit his lip uncertainly. Will resisted the urge to surrender to Nico's reluctance and just start kissing him, because the lip bite was just so damn attractive. "I not right now." He finally said.

* * *

><p>It took Will nearly a week to get Nico to talk.<p>

He had begged as much as six times a day. Frustrated with the lack of results, Will snapped during lunch on the sixth day.

Slamming his utensils down on either side of his plate he yelled, "For fuck's sake, Nico, just tell me what's wrong!"

The son of Hades jumped at the usually soft-spoken son of Apollo.

Will took a breath before continuing. "I hate seeing you like this, Nico. I want to help you, but I need to know is wrong before I can. Please, just tell me. I won't judge you or be upset with you no matter what it is, you know that."

Nico looked uncertain. _Damn that lip bite!_ Will screamed in his head as he felt his will power dwindle. He managed to stay strong.

"Fine." Nico submitted, obviously not happy about it. "I want something, Will, and I haven't said anything because if it were something you wanted, I know you would have brought it up by now. The dinner last week reminded me how much I want it to the point it makes me feel nauseous."

"What is it?" Will asked, beyond curious. What could Nico possibly desire that Will hadn't thought of himself? Because Nico was right. Everything Will had ever wanted with Nico- their relationship status, the apartment, sharing a bed- Will had always brought it up, no matter how embarrassing it was. Well, he brought it up every time except for one thing he wanted when they started sleeping together, but that was because, for better or for worse, it would have drastically changed their relationship.

Nico mumbled out an answer that Will couldn't catch.

"You want a what?"

"A family." Nico stated louder. "I want a family, Will. I want kids."

Kids? That's what this is all about?

During the party, Will hadn't failed to notice that Nico had interacted with the kids much more often, what he had failed to do, however, was consider raising kids together. Not that Will didn't want that, it had just never crossed his mind. As a gay man, he had never had to question himself about if he was ready or not for kids, because he wasn't put at the risk of getting anybody pregnant or getting pregnant himself. But now that the topic of children was sitting right in front of his face, he knew that he wanted them. He could totally see himself and Nico as parents.

Will knew he was silent for too long because Nico spoke again. "This is why I didn't bring it up, Will. I knew you don't want them, so I decided not mention it. But it's so hard to want something you can't have, Will."

"It's not that I don't want them, Nico." Will said at last. "It's just, it's never crossed my mind. For so long, I was just trying to build a relationship with you. I never thought about anything that could come afterwards."

Nico looked up at Will, his dark eyes like a puppy's. "So, you do want them?"

"Yeah, I do want them." He admitted. "But wanting and being ready are two different things." Nico seemed to deflate a little bit at this. "I'm not sure we have the space or the money to raise a kid, Nico. The apartment's tiny, we're still paying of our college loans, we just bought a new car."

"But, someday?" Nico asked. he sounded as if Will's answer was going to be a harsh, angry _no_.

"Of course" Then he quickly added, "Angel."

"I thought I told you not to call me that... _Sunshine_."

Will shrugged, and they both returned their attention to the television, happier than either of them had been in a while. Though, he couldn't put all his attention into the show. Nico had placed the seed of want in Will's head. Soon, he'd be longing for children just as much as Nico. Maybe they'd have to decide to get one before they finish paying any of their loans because the longing would be too much for both of them. And maybe, Will could live with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted! (Although, if you want to tell me about how much you are in love with your significant other, you can keep that to yourself. I don't need to feel more lonely than I already am.)<strong>

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**I have an urge to write some really cliche "Answers from the Seven" type story. You know the ones where people ask a question and I write my interpretation of what the Seven would say. I don't want to post a story where the first chapter is an author's note though, so if you have any questions you would like the Seven to answer, please leave it in a review.**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: If you were to join the military, what branch would you pick? Or if you are already enlisted, what branch are you in?**


	3. 1) Birth

**Sorry, took me a bit to find a proper ending. Not a fan, but it will do.**

**PLEASE READ! Background info for chapter ahead.**

**Kay, so I was unable to work in this bit of information into this chapter without it being awkwardly placed, so I thought I would put it up here in the A/N. Hazel, eight and a half months pregnant with twins, was visiting Nico at his (and Will's) apartment. Her water broke while they were talking. They were unable to get to the hospital because Hazel couldn't move, so they had to call Will and have him leave work early to help deliver the babies in the apartment.**

**Also set before _47) Longing_**

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
>UNDERLINEDBOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; 3. Love; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; 16. Horror; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; 24. Depressed; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51. Amused; 52. Broken; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87. Content**; 88. Feelings; 89. Pleased; 90. Relief;

91. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahh!<em>"

Nico was near positive that his hand was broken. The dark skinned hand that gripped his own pale one was stronger than Nico thought possible. He was tempted to scream just as loud as she was.

Will meanwhile was frantically running around the apartment, trying to collect and sterilize everything he needed while also trying to be right where the miracle was taking place. "Alright, Hazel, now I need you to push."

"_Gah__!_"

Nico wiped Hazel's brow as he was instructed. "Frank will be here soon." He promised to her distressed pleas.

Frank rushed through the door of the Solace- Di Angelo household not ten minutes later. He immediately took Nico's place beside Hazel, suffering from the extra tight hand hold. Frank did his best to calm his wife down.

"Deep breaths, honey."

"_I hate you_."

"I know, sweetheart. You're doing great."

"_Fuck you__!_"

If Leo were here and still alive, Nico knew he'd probably say "You already did." Or "Yeah, that's how you ended up here."

"Nico, get a blanket from the closet!" Will ordered. "It's almost here!"

"_Agh!_"

"Twins!" Frank reminded.

"Two blankets!"

Nico got two blankets from the closet in the hallway and sat them down beside Will.

"Nico, I'll need you to grab the baby."

"What?"

"Grab. The baby."

Nico was taken aback by this request. He didn't want to see the miracle of life. He _really_ didn't want to see any part of his sister that is normally covered by clothing. But Will needed his help, and it's not like there were any other doctors or nurses in the house. So Nico grabbed the baby, and laid it down on top of one of the blankets which he had laid out.

Hazel had put her head all the way to the floor from her exhaustion, even though she knew she wasn't done.

"Frank, do you want to cut the cord?"

"I, uh, yeah."

Seeing as Will didn't have the proper equipment, he had to hold the cord, then tell Frank to cut between his hands.

Will proceeded to put the cord in a trash bag he had brought into the living room, then wrap the first kid in the yellow blanket.

It was a girl. Her hair and skin were both the same color as Frank's.

"Do you guys have a name yet?" Nico asked while Will got himself better prepared for the second twin that was probably going to come shortly.

"Depends." Frank answered, handing the girl to his wife. Hazel smiled tiredly, and held her newborn in her arms. "If the other is a girl, they'll both be named after our moms. If the other's a boy, we have no clue for either one."

Nico let the two admire their child and went to help Will prepare for the second birth.

* * *

><p>The second birth went over without a hitch, and was much faster than the first. A healthy girl, with skin and hair just like Hazel's.<p>

"Emily and Marie." Hazel told Nico while she gazed at the dark skinned girl.

"You're going to feel more contractions in a few minutes." Will informed her. "They won't be as painful, because it's only expelling your placenta. It shouldn't be any worse than your menstrual cycle. It also won't take as long."

"Compared to childbirth, that will feel like a holiday."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said it wouldn't be as painful or as long!" Hazel yelled at Will. She'd been having contractions again for ten minutes, and according to her, they were even more painful than before.<p>

"It's suppose to be." Will said calmly. Only Nico could hear the alarm in his tone. "Just push once, hard, we'll see what happens."

Nothing.

"Again."

Nada.

"Once more."

This time, something happened.

"Oh my gods." Nico said.

"What?" Frank sounded alarmed.

Will looked up at him, straight in the eye. "Triplets."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, there wasn't a fourth baby. Five minutes after the third birth, Hazel's contractions brought out the placenta.<p>

Now Hazel and Frank sat on the couch, waiting for the ambulance to come. "We need to get you and the babies there for official medical exams and documentation." Will had told Hazel. "And if I did anything, or more likely, failed to do something, to make you or your daughters ill, I will pay fully for your hospital bills."

Hazel leaned heavily on Frank, cradling Marie in her arms. Frank held Emily in his, and Nico held the last little girl. She had very pale skin and black hair. At first, Hazel was worried that Frank would think that she cheated on him- which she hadn't. Then Will gave a brief lecture to her of genetics, which she didn't have much prior knowledge of. "She probably takes after Hades, I mean uh, Pluto."

Gesturing to the baby in Nico's arms, Frank said, "We need a name for her."

"I really have no idea." Hazel admitted. "I think it's be weird not to name her after somebody too."

"Samantha, for Sammy?" Frank suggested. "Leo-ette or something for Leo?"

Hazel bit her lip. "Uh, no, I don't think so."

"Well, we're stuck." Frank stated. "Maybe Nico could pick something."

Seeing that Hazel seemed to approve of the idea, Nico said, "What?"

"Do you have any ideas, Nico?"

"For a name? No, not really."

"What about your mother's name?" Will suggested.

"I think Marie and Maria could get confusing. Especially since they're the same age. Also it might be weird for Emily not to start with an M."

"What about your sister?" Will said.

"Hazel Jr?"

"I meant your full sister."

"Bianca." Frank tested out, looking at Hazel. "I like it."

Hazel nodded in agreement. "But only if Nico's okay with it." She added.

Everyone looked at Nico, expecting him to make a decision. "It's not like her name was copyrighted by her." Nico said. "You can name the baby whatever you want."

"Nico," Hazel started. "I never knew Bianca. You did. If naming this baby Bianca makes you uncomfortable, I want to know. Our hearts aren't set on it. We can find another name."

Nico looked at the baby in his arms. She did look a bit like his sister. Dark eyes, dark hair, light skin. And it wasn't like Nico would ever have a child of his own to name for his sister- if he could gather the courage to discuss it with Will, they might adopt a kid someday, but chances are the kid would already have a name. Slowly, Nico nodded. "I'm okay with it." He shifted his arms, held is niece closer, smiled, and whispered to the baby. "Hi Bianca. I'm your uncle Nico."

* * *

><p><strong>My apologizes to anybody that I missed last chapter. I forgot to update my AN before posting.**

**This chapter was dedicated to _pupdog2000_, _Fairy of the Friz_ and _Lost Daughter of Poseidon_- my three wonderful reviewers for the last chapter.**

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**I have an urge to write some really cliche "Answers from the Seven" type story. You know the ones where people ask a question and I write my interpretation of what the Seven would say. I don't want to post a story where the first chapter is an author's note though, so if you have any questions you would like the Seven to answer, please leave it in a review.**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Have you guys seen _Mockingjay Part 1_ yet? Rate it 0 to 100! What did you think? Favorite part? Favorite character? Your feeling on the ending? (I've seen it, so spare no detail about it!)**


End file.
